New Personality
by goddessofallandofnothing
Summary: Harry changes over the summer after the dissapearance of Sirius. He becomes more resurved, more secrative. Please R & R!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter lay in his bed, looking up at the shadows dancing upon the ceiling created by the moonlight. His thoughts were dreaming of the day the Order would come and take him away from the Dursley's as they had promised at the end of his fifth year. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia haven't been as bad as the used to be, not punishing him, not forcing him to do anything he didn't want to do. Actually all they really did was ignore Harry, that suited Harry just fine. Ever since the Order had threatened the Dursley's his aunt and uncle were afraid to do anything to or with him, even his cousin, Dudley was afraid to look at Harry.

Harry didn't mind at all seeing as it allowed him time to be alone and have the freedom he's always wanted, though there really wasn't anything exciting to do during the summer except scare Dudley and his gang away when they tried to come up to him. Sure Dudley would always want to back down before he got anywhere near Harry but it was amusing to watch him and his friends squirm when Harry would just turn around and stare at them with oddly blank eyes for someone who could see. Some even believed that Harry was blind, though they knew that to be untrue since Harry's eyes still had a small glow to them to show he could see and he never ran into anything.

Sighing Harry went back to his musings of when the Order would come and take him away from the Dursley House. He had sent owls to Ron, Hermione and Remus every chance he got, asking them when they would come and get him but every time they stated that it wasn't time yet and he had to wait just a little longer. So Harry waited. He had mastered the art of Occlumency, practicing night and day to make sure that no one could read his feelings on his face or in his eyes. Now all he had to do was wait till he could test it with a real wizard and not on Muggles. Harry had been determined to get it right after the end of last year at Hogwarts. It had been his fault that his Godfather, Sirius, had been pushed through the veil and into the mirror.

Harry didn't get the nightmares, as everyone called them, of Sirius calling to him, asking Harry to help him get out of that dimension. Everyone told Harry over and over again that Sirius wasn't coming back, that he was dead and Harry should move on, but Harry still wouldn't except it, he just couldn't. So Harry didn't dwell on the dreams, didn't bother telling anyone that he still had them. He would just wake up, look around him and allow the sad loneliness to surround him before he would push it away and returned to his once again reserved self.

Snape had told him that if he allowed his feeling to show, allowed any to get close and begin caring for them then Voldermort would get him, hurting Harry by hurting those he cared for. So Harry wouldn't care, he wouldn't allow any to become attached to him. He had tried to be angry at everyone last summer but that had changed, by the end of the year Harry had been a little more trusting and caring for them once again but here was, once again, alone and separated. Harry believed that this was better though he still wanted to be with his friend he wouldn't allow them to get any closer then they already were, it was to dangerous if they did. He allowed Sirius to get close, become the most important thing and he had paid for it, with Sirius's life.

Harry was jousted out of his musings the shadow passing his closed window. Standing and moving towards the window Harry opened it to allow his owl, Hedwig, to enter. Allowing Hedwig to pass Harry looked out just as dawn began to break the horizon. 'Another day passed and I get closer to the anniversary of Sirius disappearance,' he still couldn't bring himself to say death.

Turning back into his room he looked over to find Hedwig sitting ontop of her cage. "Well Hedwig, how was you flight?"

As in answer Hedwig raised her beak, showing off the mouse clutched into her beak as a reward for the nights hunt. Harry smiled slightly, just a quirk at the corner of his lips but a smile none the less; he had yet to show a real smile since he had mastered his Occlumency lessons. Walking over to her Harry began to gently stroke her soft-feathered head. Dropping the mouse Hedwig nibbled affectionately on his hand as if saying she would always be there for him.

"Thanks Hedwig, I have to go downstairs now. Though I'd rather stay here or outside by myself I have to go celebrate Dudley's birthday. I also wish I could spend the day rereading all the books I got on hexes but they're forcing me to go with them. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Harry left the room and went downstairs to get ready for another Muggle-only day. Walking into the kitchen Harry saw Uncle Vernon quickly dart behind the newspaper in his hand, Aunt Petunia cooking at the stove, staring at it as if he it had become very interesting on how bacon reacted to heat. Dudley hadn't come down yet and Harry suspected he would once he smells the bacon frying. Dudley had been on the diet all summer, no exceptions. Harry guess that since today was Dudley's birthday the Dursleys were going to treat Dudley to anything he wanted, as well.

Dudley came rushing down the stairs and slamming open the dinning room door and into Harry. Both fell onto the floor with Dudley half on, half off Harry. The kitchen practically went mad. Dudley pushed up onto his hands and stayed there, frozen by fear, looking at down at Harry. Aunt Petunia dropped her spatula and started crying. Uncle Vernon through down the newspaper and was trying to heave Dudley Harry while saying, "it was an accident. He didn't mean to."

Harry finally managed to push Dudley off him enough to wiggle out from under the big car of a boy. Dudley had lost a lot of weight but was still heavy enough to crush oxygen out of your lungs. Standing up Harry did his best to catch the breath that was knocked out of him. He wasn't really succeeding seeing as Uncle Vernon kept breathing in his face saying it was and accident.

"I know." But his voice was low and Uncle Vernon didn't hear him so he continued to tell Harry over and over that it was an accident. "Okay! I know! Shut up!" Uncle Vernon was quiet and Aunt Petunia only sniffed every now and then, her hacking sobs quieting from Harry's outburst. "Calm down, I know it was an accident, I'm not stupid."

Sighing gratefully for the silence Harry moved to sit down in the closest dinning chair. He was glad that the Dursleys had stopped trying to apologize for Dudley though they were still looking at him doubtfully, as if Harry would jump up and curse them or run to send an owl to the Order. Shaking his head ruefully Harry turned towards the table, pulling his Potions homework towards him that he had left last night.

Harry still could barley believe that the Dursleys hadn't tried to set his books on fire or something of the sort when he left them on the table at night. When he had first brought his Transfiguration homework down to work on it in the sunlight, tired of reading it under his sheet with a flashlight, they Dursleys hadn't said anything and Harry had taken it as a sign that they weren't going to stop him no matter how much they wanted to.

Picking up his eagle feather quill Harry dipped it into his ink bottle and began scribbling notes on how to create a potion that makes the drink think day looks like night. He was assigned to give specific instructions on how to make the potion correctly, explain the side effects if created incorrectly, and who was the creator. So far Harry had found the ingredients and the side effects. Harry was thinking that a change of scenery might help him relax so that if when he re-read the information he wouldn't miss the name he was looking for.

Thinking it was a good idea Harry quickly slammed the book closed, causing all the Dursleys to flinch. Ignoring them Harry stood up from his seat, deciding to get some food before he was forced to go with the Dursleys the entire day. He would wait till tomorrow to finish his research. Moving towards the refrigerator Harry opened it to check what was in there, watch his aunt out of the corner of his eye while she served Uncle Vernon, Dudley, and herself. Seeing that there was enough for one more serving Harry debated on weather or not to eat it. Deciding against it he picked up a plate and set his toast onto it, before moving back to the fridge to take out the marmalade. Coating one side of the toast of each slice Harry put the tub of marmalade back in the fridge and the butter knife in the sink before moving back towards the table and sitting down. He was still slightly skinny for his age but his body had begun to fill out with his forming muscles from practicing his flying at night with his invisibility cloak, and from lifting heavy boxes to move where ever they needed to be moved. Harry's skin had also begun to turn a nice shad of golden tan from working out in the garden almost everyday or from just laying out in the sun and looking up at the sky, dreaming about the day he would be taken away from here and never have to return.

When Harry went flying he realized that Moody was right, his cloak doesn't stay on long enough for him to fly long distances, especially the way that Harry was used to flying, practicing his maneuvers and dogging. So instead of trying to find a place where he could practice in private and have the whole wizarding world in an uproar Harry flew into the clouds and practiced there. Sure it was harder to see but it also was better training because it would allow Harry the chance to become better at dogging and concentrating on where he was going.

Harry was glad that he had gotten an owl from Professor MaGonagle saying that his life long ban from playing Quiddich had been lifted. Also that all the 'school rules' that Unbridge had created in her term of Headmistress had been considered illegally, there for destroyed, even though the Minister of Magic had signed them himself. Even though Harry liked the thought of being able to play at his regular position of Seeker he felt slightly guilty for kicking Ginny off the team.

Dudley got up and went into the kitchen and saw the rest of the food cooling on the stove. He was still a hungry but he knew that that was Harry's and if he took it the people might come to the house and do some you-know-what on him. He kept looking at the back of Harry's head, trying to decide if he should risk taking the last serving. Harry could practically feel Dudley's dilemma and it was annoying him.

"If you want the damn food, take it. I'm sure as hell not gonna eat it. All I wanted was toast." Harry said this to Dudley without looking at him; Dudley was startled because he hadn't known Harry had known that he was looking at him and almost dropped his plat in his surprise.

Dudley filled his plat and went back to the table to eat, his eyes looking at his food as if it had suddenly become very interesting. Harry got up and went upstairs to get his snitch. Well it isn't really his but more the schools. In order to practice and to practice he needed the snitch. No one else was going to use it, why not him? Well that was Harry's logic at least. Everyone he never cared for either gets hurt or dies, everyone knows Voldermort is alive now, and his last parent just disappeared because of him. There was no point in being Mr. Good-Boy and Keep-Your-Nose-Clean anymore.

Harry took the snitch out of the box ontop of his desk and next to Hedwig's cage. There was no reason to hide it because no one else came into the room except him. The snitch will keep him entertained when they go to the mall so Dudley can pick out his presents, that'll take a couple hours because he can never make up his mind. Ends up getting what he wants, and then they have to find people to carry things to the car. Luckily there was a park across the street and an enclosed space only he knew about.

Harry went downstairs and noticed all the Dursleys were at the door getting ready to get in the car. He sighed and put on his own jacket that was twice as large. Since his workouts Harry became slightly larger in his body frame but in a good way. As soon as they had gotten in the car Dudley tried to hide on his side of the back seat, as if not to have contact with Harry as though he was contagious.

Once they got to the mall Harry got out of the car and, without waiting for the Dursleys to get out of the car or tell him when to get back, he dashed across the street. As he walked across the park he felt a pair of eyes on him and knew Dumbledor had sent a member of the Order to watch him again. _I'm almost 16 and Dumbledor still feels as though he has to have someone watch over me as though I can't take care of myself. _Harry thought, wisely keeping his pace normal and face passive. _Well I'll just get to my spot then call them out to have a little chat. _Harry entered the enclosed circle of trees and felt the person stop at the edge, hidden so that him or anyone on the outside could see.

"Come out." Harry spoke calmly and quietly so that no one outside could hear him. There was no movement for a pause before a rustle of tree leaves from the breeze. Syncing a presence to his right Harry turned to confront who ever it was.

"Come out. I know you're there and that you were sent here to watch me. All I want is a talk with what's going on."Harry heard a rustling of leaves and saw a shadowy figure begin to emerge. A pair of tenny shoes, blue jeans, and green T-shirt began to appear as the figure slowly walked into the sun. The man's face was still in shadow but Harry could just make out enough features to see who it was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Lupin. Come sit beside me. I wanna know everything that's been going on." Harry turned around, walking to the edge and sat down, leaning against the trunk of a tree. Taking out the snitch from his pocket, he watched it unfold its wings. Lupin smiled and sat down next to Harry, watching as Harry began to play with the snitch as his father had so long ago at Hogwarts.

Harry slightly turned his head and looked at Lupin. "They're that close huh? Did he use that last time he was in power or was that one new?"

"Old. We have no idea where the new ones are. He isn't making any moves so we don't know what he's planning. So far all we've been doing is look for followers and hide the fact we're in the Order. It's been to quiet for comfort."

"Come over tonight. I wish to know more about my parents, and Sirius."

"I don't think that's a good idea. Your Aunt and Uncle wouldn't like it. I will tell you about them. All of them, you can barley tell anything about one without mentioning the other."

"Come. They won't say a word about it. Both are afraid to deny me anything and Dudley is afraid to even sit by me, much less talk to me. I mean just this morning Dudley accidentally fell on me and all hell broke loose. Aunt Petunia started crying, Uncle Vernon wouldn't shut up and Dudley looked like a deer in headlights. It would've been a little funny if Dudley weren't on top of me, cutting off my oxygen. Plus they actually took me out to buy clothes that fit."

"Well, I suppose that is an improvement. What are you plans for today?"

"To celebrate Dudley's birthday. We're going to the movies and then back to the house so that Dudley can do whatever he wants while Aunt Petunia makes his traditional birthday dinner."

"It's your cousin's birthday? Since that's the case I won't come over. That'd be invading on something important and personal, family only."

"Please come. Aunt Marge is coming and if you aren't there she may be even crueler then ever. She doesn't remember that I'm a wizard. Plus I'm bored, the only time I feel free and myself is when I practice on my broom at night."

Lupin sighed and nodded his head. "Alright, alright. I'll come over tonight, but you better worn them that I'm coming. Got it?"

"Yeah, I'll tell them. Come around seven. Dinners usually around eight."

"You don't seem excited Harry, something wrong?" Harry shrugged and caught the snitch without even looking at it. "Do you wish there would be a party to celebrate your birthday?"

"Doesn't matter." There was a small pause while Harry moved to stand up. "They're coming back. Don't forget, seven o'clock." He put the snitch back into his pocket and walked away. Once he was out of the hidden circle he was sure he head a loud crack and knew Lupin went back to the Order headquarters to report to Dumbledor of his findings.

When Harry got to the car the Dursleys were already standing next to it, waiting for him to show. As soon as they caught sight of him they all quickly got in the car, as if to leave him but instead waited for him. Harry reluctantly got into the car, buckled up and shut the door. Once Harry was situated Uncle Vernon took off in a break neck speed, letting out the frustration he felt at having to wait for Harry while giving the excuse that they would be late to the movie if he didn't go this fast.

After the movie the Dursleys headed home, but for Harry it was a place to stay over the summer that he had no choice in. Harry quickly made his way to his room, straightening and cleaning so that Lupin wouldn't think he lived in a pigsty. When Harry had finished cleaning his room he went back downstairs, expecting the Dursleys to be sitting around the living room but saw that they were waking back and forth with packages that were, Harry supposed, Dudley's presents. Shrugging it off Harry entered the deserted living room to see a 27" t.v., DVD player, portable DVD player, a corner full of DVDs, a CD player that had an am-fm radio, skip proof, 5 second start and played MP3s. Video games lined the wall, set next to a new computer. Shaking his head and sighing mentally at how materialistic this family was.

Moving into the kitchen Harry opened the refrigerator door, ducking his head in to decide which he would pull out and drink this time. He knew his aunt didn't approve of Harry's exclusion of the diet Dudley and the Dursleys had been forced on. She believed that if her son had to go on a diet then so did every one else in the house. Harry knew that she didn't say anything because of the threat Moody, Lupin and the rest of the Order had given them before leaving Harry in their care.

Walking out the back door into the fenced off yard Harry pulled off his shirt and tossed it onto the cement walkway as he moved out into the sunshine, his hand twisting the top off his coke. His body was filled out nicely, not exactly bulgy but definitions that let any who saw know that there was strength there, his skin a nice golden tan. Harry like how his body was forming but was nervous that it would slow down his reflexes for being a seeker. Though he practiced every night and was improving on his skill, speed and detection of the snitch Harry couldn't help but have a little doubt that he will be able to do the one thing that makes him feel free and the same as the other young wizards.

Harry laid himself down in the grass under the shade of a tree. He knew that for some reason if he tanned the top half of his body then his bottom half would be to, as if his body had of mind of it's own and decided that it wanted to be even. He must of inherited it from of his other family members cause he knew that some people went to Muggle tanning beds and lay naked to have an equal amount on each side everywhere. Harry heard a loud crack by the garden Harry was forced to tend and knew Lupin had Aperiated.

Peeking his eyes open Harry saw Lupin watching him from across the yard. Giving a small smile, Harry lifted his hand and motioned Lupin to come towards him. Lupin walked slowly towards him as though trying to memorize the relaxing atmosphere and Harry's almost venerability. He knew that now a-days Harry never let his guard down no matter where he is or whom he's with.

"You look exactly like James except your eyes. His wouldn't show much muscle and he did have a tan like yours."

"So I guess I got more genes from my father then I did my mother."

"No, you go are more like both of them then you think. She was may have also been the top in her class but she had to work for it while everything came easily to James."

"I may have to study more but everything does come easy so I guess I got both."

"Yes." Lupin looked at the small garden. "It's beautiful, who tends to it?"

"I was forced to, spent a whole summer working on planting, weeding and watering." Harry closed his eyes and felt Lupin sit next to him. "They wouldn't feed me until that day's work was done and then al it was was bread, cheese and water, just enough to survive." Harry gave a smirk that would put the Malfoys to shame. "That was my second year, before Sirius."

"They made you work in the sun all day, then only fed you not even half a meal?" Lupin's voice was cold and angry, his body stiff as if he were holding himself back. "Did they do anything else?" The doorbell rang and Harry knew Marge had finally arrived.

Ever since 'The Talk' Harry started calling her Marge and when Uncle Vernon tried to get him to call her 'Aunt Marge' like before but Harry corrected him by saying 'she is not my aunt. She is your sister not my father's or my mother's.' Uncle Vernon didn't try again though Harry could tell he wanted to yell by the redness of his face from suppressed anger.

"It doesn't matter. The past is done and over. There is nothing that can b done except fixing the future."

Dudley came out back and was about to start playing with his new remote-control airplane that Harry could only guess Marge gave him when he saw Harry laying down and a man sitting next to him. Recognizing the man as the one that at the station was at the station to pick him Harry up Dudley ran back inside as fast he could, calling for his mother and father. Soon all four came out of the house. Harry didn't move a muscle during all of this. He could feel the discomfort radiating off Lupin, the fear from his Aunt and Uncle, and the curiosity from Marge.

"Who is this man Vernon?"

"Um, one moment." Walking over to Harry and Lupin, he saw that harry had his eyes closed and his body relaxed.

"What is he doing here?" Vernon Dursley practically hissed at him. "Is he here to take you away?" There was no way to mistake the hope in Harry's Uncle's voice.

"He is here to stay for dinner." This was said in a board voice, Harry's eyes not opening, showing how inconsequential he thought about his Uncle's opinion on the subject.

"Marge is here, you can't have one of your kind here. You know how she is."

"Then you better tell her to keep her big mouth shut and her dogs away." Harry's eyes shot open, starting right into his Uncle's as if he could see where his uncle stood through his eyelids. "Better forewarn her. I can control my emotions now but I can still curse her. I may not be able to do magic till 7th year but now that everyone knows Voldermort is back they've been really lenient on me using magic."  
At the sound of his name Lupin flinched and Harry closed his eyes once again, as though dismissing his Uncle. Remus could see that Harry's Uncle's face was turning purple with, once again, suppressed anger.

"He will not stay. Marge is here and you know as well as I do what she thinks about you and your family. Every time she comes over she says it again though not in the same words. Either he leaves or you both leave."

"No, either she goes or she keeps her mouth shut."

"You will not speak to me in that manner. We gave you clothes, payment for chores, and took you to the moves and paid for it!"

Harry sighed as though it all meant nothing and was bored with the conversation. "You did that, yes. I was just fine with everything. I didn't mind the clothes because that is what I've always worn, I'm used to the chores and not getting paid; and I never wanted to go to the moves, you forced me. Now you make the decision, either Marge leaves or you get her to keep her big mouth shut."

"This freaky friend of yours will not stay!"

"He will stay, no magic will happen should you get your sister to keep her opinions to herself. The Ministry may be turning a blind eye to me but should an other spells be cast that do not come from me or my wand the Ministry will have Aruras surrounding your house within seconds. How strange do you think your neighbors will think you are should a dozen wizards just appear in your yard?"

Vernon Dursley's face turned to fear and he realized he would have to allow the other wizard to stay. Sighing he walked back into the house, followed bye Aunt Petunia, Marge, and Dudley.

There was a short moment of silence after all the Dursleys had gone inside before Harry heard Lupin ask, "what did that woman, Marge is it? Say?"

When Harry had raised his eyelids Remus had seen the anger and sadness before they were once again the empty whirlpool of emptiness._ Harry has learned to control his emotions just as he says. This is good, especially if he wishes to beat the Dark Lord or become an Arura, _Remus thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter anymore, she may not remember what happened when I lost control. It doesn't happen anymore but I did tell the truth. I've been practicing spells up in my room. They only caught the first one but they let me off as long as I don't do it again then everything is fine. But what they don't know is it is a spell that protects my room from spell detectors. Alright enough of that, when do we leave?"

"Leave? To go where?"

"Harry sighed, "ever since I got back all I've wanted was to be left alone or be brought back to the wizarding world."

"Oh, yeah. I think soon but not sure. I just got back from a meeting with Dumbledor, his is arranging it, it think, with the Ministry so that you may go to Black Manor."

Harry was silent for a moment when he said, "I would prefer to go to the Burrow. I don't wish to be in the empty house that my new guardian was supposed to be."

"I'm sorry Harry but the Burrow isn't safe right now, the only well hidden play is Black Manor, there is no choice."

Harry nodded his understanding. "I understand. Thank you Lupin."

Looking confused Remus said, "first off call me Remus and second, I don't understand why you are thanking me."

"For being here for me. I know we're going through the same thing except you have it worse." Harry's eyes focused on Remus; Remus could see the sad, scared, tortured boy that Harry hid so well. "You lost your best friends that you knew forever and you're discriminated against because you were bitten and it's not even your fault. As soon as Voldermort dies then everything will change for you and all other wizards mistreated. I'll make sure of it."

"Harry, you can't promise something that big. And what I'm going through is barley anything compared to yours. You lost both your parents. You had to live with these... people for 10 years and have to fight the most evil wizard ever known. The whole wizarding world is depending on you destroying the Dark Lord. Actually the whole world is depending on you even if they don't know it."

"Remus? Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?"

Harry gave a small smile and laugh. "How about who's winning Quidditch? What you've been doing all summer? What happened to my O.W.L.'s results?"

"Well - what?! You haven't gotten your O.W.L.s yet? They com in the first month of summer break so that you can think about other careers if you don't get everything you need or get more then you need then you can chose something much more interesting. I'll have to ask Dumbledor what's going on. He'll find your results."

"Thanks Remus. Ask tomorrow will you? Tonight we talk. Tell me bout the Quidditch teams this year. Who's winning, where the championships going to be, any new plays and new players and how good they are."

So, until Aunt Petunia yelled out the window that dinner was ready Remus told Harry that Ireland was winning again and they might hold the Championship in the same forest as two years ago. He was explaining the move called Dare Devil's Dive.

As they were walking inside Remus said, "the seeker dives no matter how close they come to the ground. They go straight down and don't pull up till they catch the snitch or it changes direction. The move is so rarely seen. Actually it was only seen once."

"What do you mean? It sounds like the move I pulled in my first year at Hogwarts. Did Wood tell or teach the Seeker what I did? I don't get-"

Remus laughed. "No, Sirius asked about you to Ron and Hermione. That is one of the stores that they told him and he relayed it to me." Remus' smile grew warmer. "He gathered and asked for any information he could about you. Whenever he got a chance he would brag about what you did and that you were he godchild. Also that someday you two planned to live together before you went out in the world and graduated from Hogwarts, maybe even after."

Harry and Remus stood up, making their way across the yard and into the kitchen. Nodding his head Harry responded, "at the end of my third year when we were coming back from the Shrieking Shack he asked if I wanted to live with him. It was like I was flying. I was going to leave the Dursleys. I was going to live with someone who knew and loved my parents. Then that traitor escaped and everything just blew up in out face." "If I ever see Petigrew or Bellatrix again they'll wish they were never born. Voldermort will pay for denying me my parents and a normal childhood. He made me like him. Sure I'm opposite but he put me in the same situation as he had growing up. He'll pay for what He did."

They had sat down and knew all the Dursleys were listening to their conversation though they didn't understand. Harry got up and served them both two slices of Pizza and picked up two sodas out of Harry's stash. Harry came back to the table and sat down. Both started eating when Marge began her insults.

"Petunia you really shouldn't let him run wild like that. Isn't that school you send him to helping?"

"Oh, um, of course. He's actually better than he used to be." She dashed a quick glance at Remus.

"And exactly what school do you send him to?" Remus asked, his eyes and voice filled with curiosity and slightly anger since he had a suspicion.

Marge looked a little taken back. "Well you should know, you are one of his teachers are you not? I mean Saint Burn's School for Criminal Children sending a teacher to keep track of the boy? You mustn't have been punishing the boy hard enough if you have to be here."


	3. Chapter 3

"Marge, do you wish to retire with Petunia in the living room? I must speak with Harry and his teacher privately for a minute or two."

Marge looked shocked at being stopped for laying into the boy but knew Vernon was serious and didn't want to mess with him so she consented. Vernon looked as though the Grim Reaper had come to his door. Which may as well have happened by the look of rage on Remus' face. Harry couldn't imagine how his uncle felt at this moment.

When Aunt Petunia, Marge, and Dudley had left the dinning room Uncle Vernon closed the door and reluctantly turned to face Remus, who looked like he was ready to slowly tear him limb from limb, his eyes seemed to glow. Remus felt as if he were going to change right then and there but did his best to calm down by taking deep long breaths and clenching and unclenching his hands. Remus could still feel his boiling-hot blood coursing through his veins and his fingers curling as if he had claws.

Remus had risen out of his seat, not out of respect but out of anger as Harry raised as well to act as though Remus had done it out of respect for the ladies leaving the table and he was forced to do as his teacher did. Once Vernon Dursley had turned around Remus point to the seat opposite the ones they stood infront of. Vernon became angry at the motion for a man, this freak no less, was trying to boss him around in his own house.

"I will not sit down, you and that boy will leave my house at once! You and your kind have no authority here."

"Sit down." Remus said this in a voice that would probably make the Death Eaters shiver under their robes. Uncle Vernon obeyed immediately and looked at the table as if he was a child about to be punished for his sassing. "You have no idea how much power I and my friends have over this house. Did you know that we have been protecting and watching over this house since Harry was brought here? Not for your protection I'm sure. If Harry could've went with his Godfather or me or anyone who James and Lily cared for would have been better. But as it was Sirius was in Azkabin and the rest of us had no claim over him so we had to give him to his only living blood relatives." Remus turned to Harry and asked, "now what is this about a school for criminal boys?"

Looking directly at his uncle, Harry said, "the school is called Saint Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys and supposedly I've been going there for the past six years. My parents were killed in a car accident and my father was unemployed. My mother was a bad egg and I should be grateful that they took me in instead of putting me in an orphanage."

Remus looked back at back at Harry' uncle with so much rage that probably would have had Voldermort proud. "The only one who I know of that deserves to go to that school is your son, maybe even yourself. You are the ones who should be honored to be able to take care of Harry. If you ever speak badly of James or Lily again you'll wish you were never born. We'll be leaving tomorrow but if anything should happen to Harry even if it is small and I'm here, then you will no longer have wizarding protection from You-Know-Who or any of his supporters."

Vernon nodded his head, not daring to look up. Harry smiled, he may not be able to control his emotions most of the time but occasionally he let them slip. Leaving the table to enter the living room with the rest of the rest of the Dursleys.

"Well Vernon?"

Jerking his head up, Vernon met the eyes of his sister. "Uh... well what?"

Marge sighed before she said, "what is the boys punishment?"

Eyes flashing with fear, Vernon chanced a glance at Remus before answering. "He... he... he's going to... leave with his teacher tomorrow and have extra lessons in manners. Isn't that right Professor?" Turning to look at Remus once again Vernon saw a glare that could kill if it had the power.

"We shall leave tomorrow, Harry and I will go prepare for out early departure."

"Oh! You're not going to stay for dessert?" This came from Marge in her sweetest voice that reminded Harry of the times he used to feel as if he would vomit when he heard the fake sugar sweetness.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Remus was going to stop but his manners got the better of him. "That is, I wouldn't dream of imposing on you and your celebration anymore than I already have." Nodding his good-bye he and Harry turned to head up the stairs.

Once the door was closed Harry began packing, using his magic. Remus was bout to help but Harry held his hand up to stop him. "The spell used I used only protects my want from being sensed, that way if one of the Death Eaters actually manage to get in here with out being detected then it would defiantly go off if they used their wand."

Remus nodded. "Why didn't you tell anyone about the things they did to you? They treated you like a servant, like you were there for their amusement. I can't believe I'm saying this, that I'm even thinking it but you are the wizard and they are the Muggles with no talent."

"I didn't talk about it because no one would probably believe me and what were you going to do? Go back in time and take me away? You couldn't. It is illegal and too much has happened already that shouldn't be changed." Harry shook his head. "There is nothing that can be done and it is in the past. If you could then I would want them to go back and save my parents from Voldermort and Sirius from Azkaban. But that won't happen so just let it go. It isn't important."

Remus nodded. "There was nothing and is nothing we can do but people would've believed you Harry."

"I tried to tell Dumbledor and the Minister of Magic to let me stay at Hogwarts but they repeatedly refused and insisted that I have to go back to the Dursley's because they are my family and do love me. That's a whole bunch of bullshit." Taking a small pause Harry continued, "alright, I'm done packing and have clothes for after tomorrow shower set out. Let's get to bed."

Using his want Harry conjured a very comfortable looking bed. It had feather pillows, red blankets, and with the corner folded down the bed seemed to welcome people to a blissful sleep. Remus smiled gratefully because he knew he was going to have the most peaceful sleep since he saw Sirius' death.

"Thank you Harry, if you could do that why don't you just redo the whole room?"

"Because every year I hope I don't have to come back and if one day I don't have to then there will be no reason to come back at all. Now I have no hope nor do I care if I even have to come back. I wouldn't care if all I had was a bed and window." Yawning Harry once again said, "let's get to bed."

The next morning Harry shook his head to clear it from the dream. _Damn! I didn't clear my feelings last night. Oh well everything will be okay, I didn't have anything from Voldermort._

Harry looked over at Remus and could see an outline him sleeping peacefully with the light shinning through the window. The sun began shinning in and landed on Remus' face and since the light wasn't disturbing him Harry could see that Remus was going to finally get enough sleep. Getting out of bed, Harry picked up everything that he needed to take his shower and left the room. When he returned he saw Remus still sleeping so went downstairs and began to cook eggs, sausage, hashbrowns, and toast for them. Once he was done he poured two glasses of orange juice and milk each.

Harry was just about to pick up the tray he had set everything upon when he heard, "so you're his slave are you? Is that how you pay for his protection?"

Turning around Harry saw Dudley sitting at the table as if wait for some one to serve him. This surprised Harry since all summer Dudley had been avoiding speaking to Harry, even being in the same room with him if he could. Harry shrugged his shoulders slightly to himself, as if to say 'why not? I'm bored and got time.'

"No, I do this because I want to. If anyone should be a slave to anyone it should be you Muggles to us wizards. We could make you do whatever we wanted with just one spell but we wish to live in peace with you all so when we believe you are ready we will expose are selves to you. Now I must leave." Without looking back Harry left the kitchen carrying the try of food up the stairs.

When Harry opened he noticed Remus sitting up in bed and looking around as if he didn't realize where he was. Setting the tray at the end of the bed, Harry picked up a plate full of food and a glass of milk to handed it to Remus.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Fine, actually better than I have for a very long time. Why did you let me sleep in? We have to leave."

"Yes I know, but you needed a full nights rest. Uncle Vernon will drop us off at the station and I'll buy us train tickets to where ever we need to go."

"Are you sure? I can probably-"

"No, you're taking me away and I'm paying. That's the way it will happen. Eat then I'll get Uncle Vernon to drop us off."

Remus and Harry ate in silence. Once done Harry collected the dirty dishes and brought them down stairs where Harry's uncle, aunt and cousin were sitting around the table eating grapefruits. Harry set the try in the sink and turned to look at them. He guessed that Marge was upstairs still sleeping.

"We need you to take us to Kings Cross Station."

Uncle Vernon looked to Petunia and saw her nod and smiled. He was finally going to be able to get rid of the boy. "Alright, I'll take you to the train station."

Once they had Harry's trunk set in his uncle's trunk Harry opened the door and moved into the back seat, Remus moving in to sit next to him. Vernon in the driver's seat. No one talked on the way to neither the station nor when they all entered with Harry pushing the trolley in front of him. As they reached the Ticket Booth Vernon Dursley turned around without a word and headed right back out the door.

"May I help you?" The lady in the booth asked.

"Two tickets to..." Harry paused.

"Yes?"

Harry looked at Remus and waited for him to finish his sentence since he didn't know where they were headed.

"We'll go to Burningham."

The woman looked back and forth between the man and the boy and finally said, "alright, two tickets to Burningham." She entered it in the computer and two tickets slid out. Harry handed her the money then took the tickets. Both harry and Remus turned around and went to the platform indicated on their tickets.

When the train arrived Harry and Remus got on board and took their seats. Sitting across from each other, Remus quietly took out his wand and put a silencing charm on their side of four-seat section so that no once could hear them.

"Why did you choose to go to Burningham? It's the second largest city."

Remus nodded his head. "Of course, that is exactly why. They'll expect us to go to a small out of the way town. If we go to a large crowded place it'll be harder to find us. Plus we have a better chance of not running into any wizards since very few like large crowded Muggle places. Most like large, spacious, out of the way homes because there is less chance of getting spotted of doing magic. They won't be questioned about what they do should they do, how they get there and all those other questions."

Harry nodded and looked out the window, after a long pause Harry asked, "what will happen when they find out I'm no longer with the Dursley's and not where they expect me to be?"

Harry heard Remus sigh before he answered, "I suspect they'll begin searching for you. They'll contact all Aruras and tell them to begin looking for you wherever they go. They won't stop until they find you or you come out."

Harry sighed and looked back at Remus. "I know, it isn't safe for you to be there when or if they find me. It's already hard for you to live now and they can make much worse."

Harry was going to stay more but Remus cut him off by saying, "I know what you're thinking Harry but no matter how hard it gets I'm not leaving. Now that the Ministry can't watch over you it's the perfect chance for You-Know-Who to come looking for you without a chance of being detected."

Harry sighed and continued to look out the window. "I don't belong anywhere, you know. The Muggle world I have to hide and get punished for no reason. It's not that different in the wizarding world. I thought I'd be accepted, like all the other kids, turns out I still don't belong. I got blamed for everything that went wrong when I fix it I get congratulated but I get excluded from things that concern my life. I was told I could shoulder burdens that even adults were afraid to do yet am still protected. I've lost everyone who I've ever loved and wasn't allowed a normal childhood all because of one man and a prophecy that could've all been avoided if Voldermort just not believed."

"Harry, that's enough. You talk as if you're the only one who lost friends and family. As if... as if you want to die." Remus' voice, which was angry and stern, softened in realization and sadness.

Harry turned to look at him and smiled sadly. "You finally understand. The prophecy stated that one of us shale prevail by killing the other." His smile disappeared and his face was once again cold and stoic. "I don't plan on either of us surviving. When Voldermort and I meet again it will be for the last time."

Harry turned to look back out the window and Remus knew that he wouldn't be able to engage Harry to talk again until he felt like it, so he sat there and examined the change in the boy he once knew. He used to be open and warm, now he's cold and distant. Back then he may not have been totally innocent but now he didn't seem to have any of the young boy he should be. _He grew up before he had a chance to be a child._

Suddenly Harry turned to face him. "You better end the spell, the Ministry is already suspicious."

Remus only nodded and muttered the counter-spell. No one sat next to them so Harry figured it was safe to lay down and rest for a time. Remus relaxed when he saw that Harry was asleep and studied the boy's features. _He looks so innocent and venerable when he sleeps. When he's awake his face seems like it's made out of marble._

After a couple hours of rest Harry woke up and glanced around. He noticed that most people on the train were trying to entertain themselves with books or games. Moving his eyes to look at Remus he saw him sitting up in his seat asleep as he was all that time ago. _What am I thinking? It was only 3 years ago. _Harry sighed and stood up. _Well it seems longer._

As Harry walked down the isle he synced that someone was watching him. Turning to make sure Remus was still asleep and if not assure him that he would be right back but Remus was still asleep. Looking slightly confused Harry turned back to the door and entered the next compartment.

When Harry did return Remus was awake and watching for him. "Morning Remus, have a nice nap?"

Remus laughed lightly and nodded, replaying, "yes, but I sort of got a crick in my neck. Guess I should've followed your example and laid down."

Harry sat across from him and once again smiled. "Well it's to late now that you already have it." Harry stretched his arms over his head and yawned. Scratching the back of his head he said, "I've got a favor to ask Remus. Will you help me? I've been thinking about it all summer and decided that I'm going to try it."

"Try what? What do you need me to help you with?"

"You have to promise you'll help me first." Remus believed he wouldn't be getting any more information with just questions and began to shake his head when Harry continued, "I know it's dangerous. And if performed improperly there is a chance that I could die or be stuck like that forever but if my father and Sirius could do it then so can I."

At the mention of his two closest friends Remus softened his resolve. They had died protecting this boy that they loved dearly and so would he. _You might not want my protection Harry but you're going to get it. You are James' son, Sirius godchild, and now your in my care and I'll do everything I can to keep you save and alive. _With that promise in his head Remus nodded, agreeing to Harry's request.

Harry smiled slightly, knowing that he went against his earlier request for Remus to leave but knew at the same time that the ability to change into an animal would be indispensable. For the rest of the trip they didn't talk much, only alternated sleeping and eating.

As the train slowed to the stop Harry and Remus, already having their luggage, jumped down onto the platform to see a group of five or six wizards in Muggle clothing looking around for them.


	4. Author's note

Hello all,

I apologize that its been…. Years (?) since I've last updated. I've been busy with graduating high school, going to college, getting my bachelors and now working on my now working on my Masters (one semester left yay!). However, I'm sorry to say that while I was gone (went to college out of state) my room was "cleaned" and my writings were thrown away. Due to this, I will no longer be writing this story. I had MULTIPLE chapters as well but I really have no desire to re-write them. I hope you all enjoyed what I have written.

I will not stop writing completely, I'm actually thinking of writing on the Mortal Instrument serious by Cassandra Clare. I hope everyone is doing great!


End file.
